new arrivals, new romance
by Pikapixie The Demigod
Summary: percy, annabeth and nico go on yet another adventure to save grover from an enemy from percys past. but with me and cassie added to the mix, and a potential romance for nico, who knows how this will turn out?
1. kidnapped by a satyr

**A/N: i co-writing story with sweetoreo .i wrote this post. She will write the next will be on my account. This takes place after tlo, but before tlh. It is a roleplay in which I and sweetoreo are demigods, and part of a queste. R&R!**

**Prologue:**

"What do you mean, demigod?" a few minutes ago, I had been sitting at a lunch table, talking with my Best friend for two years, Cassie. A normal day. Blue sky, birds, way too much homework, dyslexic words floating around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, okay, there _was _the small issue of being attacked by a Freaky looking snake lady who tried to kill me (I think he called it a dracaena) when I tried to use my cell phone— Not entirely sure how I survived that- but still! This kid with crutches, quiet and not really sane, I think, who never talked to us before, is currently Dragging us out of school, pulling us towards the parking lot, spouting a bunch of bull about demigods, and monsters, greek gods, camp, and percy—who is he, anyway? He said I was a demigod—and Cassie to. "what the _hell_ is a demigod?" I demanded. Cassie was the calm, quiet one. Not me. " I already told you," the boy, who calls himself a satyr, whatever that is, replied nervously.

He hurried along towards a small, green, rusty caddillac. "A demigod is a half human, half god." I opened my mouth, fully intending to spew some smart-ass comment, but Cassie interrupted me. "wait." The first word she had spoken since this happened. "you mean, like, greek gods? Posieden, Zeus, Hades?" Crap. She believed all this?

"yeah."

Does. Not. Compute.

"oh."

He herded us into the car, shutting the door and hopping into the driver's seat. _why am I getting in the car with a complete stranger? _"Hey, you- you know this counts as kidnapping, right? I could call the Orphanage right now And have you arrested." He jerked around. "No! Don't use your phone!" He pulls out of the parking lot and tears off down the road. I had poised my fingers over the keypad. "Why not?" He looked back toward me. "Demigods are easier to track when they use electronics. Do you really want another monster coming after you guys?" _oh.. right. cant really deny that that thing tried to kill me... _"So that was the phone? The _phone _made that thing try to kill me? Great. Im going to be getting about three thousand text messages, what with everybody seeing me get attacked by a snake lady then get dragged out of the school by some random guy with goat hooves-"

"Nobody saw that." I blinked. He was kidding, right? How could anybody miss that? "Excuse me? I would say that's pretty impossible to miss" Crutch boy shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "Mist. Not sure what they saw, but they sure didn't see a Dracaenae."

"Oh, right. Mist. I knew that." I chuckled nervously. "Everything will be explained when you get to camp." _Camp.._ "Uh, sure." Cassie looked out the window of the car again. "hey, what is this place?" I look.

She is referring, Of _course_, to the tree with a _dragon_ under it, and an archway that has a bunch of random letters and symbols carved into it.

"Cheese and crackers."

This was a.. dragon? A dragon?! A dragon. _Of course. Dragons, satyrs, Dracaenae, Oh my._ "What The..." The symbols were moving, changing into words that I could actually_ read_. "Wait, how can I read that?" Cassie asks, shocked, At the same time I say, "How in crazy day can I read that stuff?" Her expression looks how I felt. See, me and Cassie both had dyslexia, and ADHD. Although, with Cassie being quiet all the time, you normally couldn't tell she had ADHD unless she was mad. But at that point, people usually run away. We both marvel at the words, the letters that _weren't_ jumping all over the place. I read the words aloud, my voice Awestruck, full of wonder.

I spoke for both of us.

"Camp Half-Blood."

**better? I read it over again and thought, ****_this sucked_****. I am soso sorry that our chapters are always so short.**


	2. meetings

**hi everyone. sorry it took so long to update, but sweetoreo33 was having some serious writers block. and we got in this huge 2 day nerd fight about whether or not nico has a sword or a dagger. obviously, its a sword, but try telling her that! i finally looked it up on wiki. thanks for waiting!**

**disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson. if i did, percy and annabeth would have kissed looong before the 5th book.**

My brother is going to kill me.

sorry, im getting ahead of myself. let me introduce myself. my name's Cassandra, but please, call me cassie,unless you want to wake up chained to the bottom of the atlantic ocean. i am 14 years old, and a demigod. now, before you start going _oooh, cool! _remember that we almost die. every single day. My first quest was not that long ago. Well, I'll start from when we first heard of the quest.

Not too long ago at camp Half-BLood, the day started out normal enough. well, as normal as you can get. I trained, trained and trained. "You know, " panted Lexi, who was sparring against me in the arena, " Your knife skills are improving. maybe you won't get creamed to badly today." I smirked and used one of my knives to pin her shoe. she tripped, and i threw a shorter blade from the sleeve of my trench coat **( an: yeah, she wears a trench coat in real life, too.)**to pin her shirt down. i pounced, landing in a crouch with one foot planted firmly on either side of her stomach. in a flash, i had the blade from her shoe aimed at her throat.

"I win." i straightned and held out my hand to help her up. "yeah, yeah." she grumbled, taking my outstretched hand. i pulled her to her feet just as percy jackson,my brother- okay, half brother, but we have the same dad-strode over to where we were standing.

although we look nothing alike- me, with short dirty blond hair that never seems to grow past my chin, him, with raven black messy hair that flopped around his ears. me, with bright blue eyes flecked with yellow and grey, him, with sea green eyes that i see annabeth mooning at when she thinks nobody's looking- but we still accepted each other as soon as i was claimed(he _did_ look a little shocked, though). he was 2 years older than me, and he was every bit the protective older brother you'd expect him to be.

"heya, perce!" my _extremely _talkative friend started. i choose to remain quiet. " whatcha need?"

"Chiron needs you at the meeting." her shocked face must have mirrored mine. "wait, what? normally he just wants the older kids." i shot her a glare, like, _why the hades are you questioning this shut up right now! _she held her hands up to her shoulders in surrender. percy rolled his eyes and snorted. " not like that ever stopped you before." he had caught us spying quite a few times. lexi batted her eyes with an expression of innocence on her face. "i have absolutley no idea what your talking about." percy rolled his eyes again. "of course you dont. anyway, i dont know _why_ he wants you, but he told me to get you." she turned to wave me to the door."alrighty then. come on, cassie!" she was, of course, completly oblivious to the fact that i was already at the door with my knives back in there hidden sheaths under my coat. "im over here, slowpoke." she blinked, then looked at me.

"right. i knew that!" she raced to the door. percy just sighed, shaking his head, before following us to the big house.

minutes later, we were assembled around the ping pong table. we were surrounded by familiar faces: daughter of athena, and percys girlfriend(who, by the way, dosent like bieng called ann, or annie, or anniebell, as i learned the hard way), who was busy drawing what i assumed to be battle plans, nico, lexis half brother( and my boyfriend) sat leaned back against his chair, feet propped up on the table(much to annabeths anoyance) and his stygian iron sword resting in his lap. i took a seat between him and lexi. he smiled at me, than turned his attention back to the drawing.i blushed. just than, chiron started talking. "it looks like everybody his here. now we can begin."

then, rachel elizabeth dare opened her mouth, her eyes glowing green, to begin the prophecy.

**dontcha just love cliffys? smiles evilly. r&r!**


	3. nico and cassie: love at first sight?

**this is a quick back story to how cassie met nico. disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson. written by percabeth rocker 11**

cassies pov.

i was hurrying to get dressed, because my alarm, for some reason, hadn't gone of and was unplugged. I was probably going to have a word or two with the stoll brothers tomorrow.. but i was going to be late for training! that was what lexi did every day, not me! "Oh,man.. Percy's Gonna kill me! ooh, stolls, when I get my hands on you two.." I grumbled. i was struggling to pull my shirt on, and my arm was in the head hole, and this was taking to long, and- the door flung open. a skinny boy with dark hair and olive skin poked his head into the room. "hey, are you in here? percy told me to get-" he froze. "Uhhh..." i suddenly became very aware that_ i wasnt wearing any pants!_ at least i had underwear on.. he quickly averted his eyes to the wall. A blush creeped up his cheeks. "uh, i- i mean, i didnt- i probably should have-" He stuttered.

"get _out!_" i shrieked. I scrambled behind the headboard of my bed, and seeing the trunk of books lexi had lent me, grabbed the closest one to me and started throwing some of lexi's books at the door. "OUT! OUT! GET _OUT!"_

He did a funny little dance, jumping from foot to foot to avoid the missiles. "whoa! hey! _ow! _sorry, i didnt-" one of lexi's larger books- she had a lot of those- hit him square in the Face. he stumbled down the steps and pin wheeled his arm to avoid falling, but he lost his balance and toppled over. he fell on his butt at the bottom steps with a THUMP. i found a blanket and wrapped it on like a towel to cover up. I grabbed a particularly large book- the chronicles of Narnia- then ran to the door. the boy was lying dazed on the ground, spread out on the dirt in a not- so- comfortable- looking position. seeing me with another book, he scrambled to get up and sprinted back towards the arena. I threw the book after him. "_and stay out, you perv!_" I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, letting out a breath.

oh.

my.

_God._

i hurriedly pulled my shorts on, managed to get on my shirt, and headed of the cabin, towards the arena. On my way, I saw three very familiar little trouble makers sneaking behind Poseiden cabin. "Hey! hey,_ you!_ who do you think you are, messing me with that! get over here!" lexi grabbed Connors hand and bolted towards the arena, Travis right on their heels. I took of after them, shaking my fist and cursing in ancient greek. they slipped into the arena and I ran through the door. when i got there, i saw that same _boy_ talking rapid fire to percy. I slowed. I'd catch them later. He caught sight of me and his eyes went wide. he shot behind percy and started blathering. "dont hurt me! i didnt mean it, i swear! i didnt know-" i cut him off. "oh, shut up." percy looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. "well," he managed,"i guess you've met nico." he started laughing. "he still dosnt know how to knock."

**and there you have it. a few months later, they started going out. r&r!**


	4. she speaks!

**Hey y'all! You know, I was starting to think you guys didn't like my story, as nobody really reviewed. But yesterday, I discovered stats on my stories. Turns out, we have over 35 readers! Please, review so I know when people are reading. This chapter was written by muah! If you think the prophecy sucks, don't bite my head off! It is a ****lot** **harder to make a stupid rhyme than it looks. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Percy Jackson.**

Lexi's p.o.v.

_"Five shall embark upon this queste,_

_Two shall be friends, in fact, the best,_

_Two sets of siblings, each alone,_

_And one odd out._

_To save a friend,_

_From one who hates,_

_And dwells within, _

_The house of late."_

Rachel's eerie green eyes faded back to normal, and she blinked. "What was it?" she asked urgently. "What did I say?" Annabeth, who was scribbling furiously in a small green notebook, where she kept all the prophesies, held up a finger in the universal sign for _hold on, I'm writing the prophecy for hades sake! _ I looked around; taking in everybody's confused expressions. Except for Percy, who looked a little grim. Nico looked stunned, and a little scared. Almost like he knew something. He reached for Cassie's hand, grasping it tightly. The look on my brother's face, that fear, was foreign to me. Although, I'll admit, most of his expressions were foreign to me. He wasn't exactly one to show what his feelings were, and aside for the occasional flicker (or when he was staring at cassie. Then he just looked like a deer in headlights. ) he was extremely good at keeping his face neutral. Although I was his sister, and could read him better than most, he tended to close everybody else out (again, except for cassie). Percy broke the silence.

"Come on, annabeth. She's already said it once. Why are you writing it again?" Annabeth finished and put the pen down. "That's the weird thing," she began, shaking her head, "she said it differently than before." Rachel cut in. "said _what_ differently? You didn't tell me what I said either time!" Annabeth slid the notebook toward the middle of the ping- pong table, where everyone huddled to see it. Annabeth shook her head again. "The first time we heard it, she said house of _hate_. This time, she said house of _late_."

From what Percy told me, some prophesies are nearly impossible to decipher, and only makes sense _after_ everything was over. But, obviously, everyone tried to figure it out anyway.

"okay." I stated. "Then who's going? Five of us, let's see, siblings, they said two, right? An odd one out, hmmm, best friends—"cassie sighed. "Lexi, you're doing it again. Think in your head." I looked around. Everybody was looking at me. "Right. I knew that." Cassie rolled her eyes. "Sure. Sure you did." I stuck out my tongue, but as soon as I saw Chiron watching me, I stuck it right back in. "seriously, though, who's going? Does anybody know?" I sorta hoped I was one of them. I'd been here for almost a year now and haven't got a queste. Annabeth looked up. " 'two sets of siblings, each alone.' "She shared a look with percy. In a voice that stated that she probably already knew the answer, she asked, "which two cabins only have one set of siblings each?" nobody was getting it. Percy sighed. "The Poseidon cabin-"cassie's head jerked up. I don't think I was the only one who wanted a queste. "-and hades cabin." Nico finished. My turn to twitch. Maybe it was me…wait. Something clicked inside my brain. "friends…" I murmured. Then I got it. So _that's _what Nico and Percy looked so worried about. "Cassie, it's us!" I shrieked suddenly. She looked at me, confused. I sighed impatiently. " 'two shall be friends, in fact, the best' we've been friends for _how_ long, exactly?" if I didn't know her so well, I would've thought she didn't care.(honestly, she and Nico really were perfect for each other) but I saw the flicker in her blue eyes. Nico and Percy, at the same time, stated: "no." I looked at them, surprised. _ that_ certainly never happened. "You are not going-"Nico started, at the same time Percy said, "it's too dangerous, Cassie-" they both stopped, blinking at each other in surprise. And _that_ happened even less. (They rarely agreed on anything) Nico recovered first. He looked at me. "Lexi, you are _not_ going-" I scoffed. "Says who?" Connor Stoll laughed from across the table. "Dude, you have _never_ been able to control that sister of yours before. Why would you think today is any different?" I smiled triumphantly. Nico glared at him. "Not. Helping." He said between clenched teeth. Percy cut in again. "Cassie, it could be dangerous, you can't-"

"Ahem."

"-Possibly come with us-"

"a-_hem_."

"- you could get hurt, or-"

"AHEM!"

Everyone looked at me. "Finally. Do we get any say in this? I mean, we've been training. We can fend for ourselves." Nico sighed. "Lexi, your my sister, and it's my job to-"

"Scuse me."

Nico stopped and everyone looked at Cassie. She didn't talk much, so when she did, people tended to listen. I threw my hands up in exasperation. Of course everyone stopped and listened to her. I had to scream to get everyone's attention!

"She's going, and so am I."


	5. pegasai, brothers and idea's: oh my!

Pjo chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update….sweetoreo33 has an issue with the whole writing quickly thing. Yes, I'm talking to you, sweetoreo33! Yeesh. The only problem with fanfiction is that it takes freaking for****_ever _****to type. Oh, btw, nico is two years older than cassie in this story. Anyways, heres a new chappie, coming you way!**

**Disclaimer: me: i…I don't want to say it!**

** Annabeth: come ****_on._**** The kids in the great hall have been waiting forever.**

**Me: *grumbles* why do I have to do it?**

**Annabeth: because you're the writer, stupid!**

**Me: im not stupid!**

**Annabeth: yes, you are!**

**Me: am not!**

**Annabeth: are too!**

**Percy: while they do that, ill say it: Percabethrocker11 does not own me.**

Cassie's pov:

Everyone stared at me with awe written all over there faces at me talking. Inwardly, I smirked, but kept my face neutral. Percy spoke with a simple "no." I turned to him, glaring. Some times a girl can get just a _little _annoyed with all this overprotective crap. "And why not?" I retorted, trying not to speak any more than necessary. "your to young." Percy stated firmly. Bad choice of argument. Time to show him the little loophole. " Oh yeah? How old were you when you went on _your_ first queste?" I knew the answer, of course, and he knew that I knew. "12…" he muttered. "but that's not the point! What's important is that I'm your older brother and its my job to keep you safe." _Stupid fatal flaw…_ "For crying out loud!" I yelled as my temper snapped. " I'm a freaking _demigod!_ I will_ never_ be safe! I'm going to get hurt from time to time, and your gonna have to deal with it! How on _earth _do you think I'll do _anything_ or get _any_ experience if I'm stuck here for the rest of forever training!? I'm. going. And. That's. _FINAL!_"

"cassie," started chiron, who looked a little bit shocked by my outburst. "I know your'e upset but I must agree with percy on this. You and Lexi are just too young." I rolled my eyes. And then I thought of a plan. _You think this is over? Oh, just you wait…._ "fine. Whatever. I give up." Lexi looked at me, appalled. "but-" I kicked her shin under the table. "ow.." she muttered, but when she saw my face she nodded silently. She knew I had a plan.

"so, uh…who_ is_ going?" I didn't see who asked, but it was a fair question. Who was gonna go? " Percy, Nico, And I." annabeth argued with her. I just _love_ how nobody told them they were too young.

"What about grover?" asked lexi.

That's when I realized: I hadn't seen grover in months.

Percy and annabeth got real quiet. Annabeth broke the silence first. " we think grover's been kidnapped."

Silence.

"I had and empathy link talk with him. He was bound and gagged, with no idea of who took him." Said percy.

Silence.

Chiron cleared his throat. " so its decided, then. _Only,_" he sent us a warning look, " percy annabeth and nico will set off tomarro on the queste." _Idiots. There all a bunch of idiots._ If I didn't know that me and lexi were going anyway, I _may_ have pointed out that they were sending out _three_ people when the prophecy clearly said _five_. The next day, me and lexi were lounging by the canoe lake before dinner.

"its just not _fair,_" lexi whined. Dinner last night had been awkward for both of us, since cabins couldn't sit together and you can't switch tables (believe me, I'v tried) and because we were both still pretty teed off at our brothers. I had sat on the complete opposite side of the table from percy. Lexi had done the same to Nico.

"How come _we_ can't go on a queste? I mean, were as good as fighters as anybody else here!" she kept complaining. She hadn't stopped. I got up to practice my water imagery. Lifting my hands, I willed the water to rise. I felt the familiar rush of power surge through my veins. It was almost addictive. I carefully morphed the water into the shape of a flying Pegasus, graceful and fast. a watery winged stallion rose out of the water by what seemed like magic. I arranged the light waves just so. Pure, angel feather white fur appeared to suddenly spread across the figure of the majestic horse. Eyes, nose, mouth, hooves. Powerful Muscles appeared to ripple just under the skin. It reared its head and flew up in a spiral shape, beating wings stretching up to the sky. Lexi quit complaining and watched in awe. i had to admit, I'd really outdone myself this time. It looked so real, as if at any moment it would whinny or snort. Unfortunately, I can't control sound waves. It looked like if you touched it, you would feel soft, feathery fur, but in reality, if you touched it, your hand would go right through it. I had never been able to draw, but right now, in this way, I was truly an artist, and every sea, river, lake, and puddle was my canvas. I felt pure and undiluted peace.

"cassie, stop that before you pass out." So much for that. I turned. Nico. Perfect. The Pegasus loop de looped in the air once more, then burst. Ordinary water rained down, soaking everything but me (I had inheirited the ability to stay dry when I wanted to. Explains why I never got wet at the beach before camp half blood). Yeah. I was still kinda pissed. "he shook out his sopping wet hair. He was used to the water attacks. Our relationship fights were just a _bit _more intense then some.

"Cass, I—" the water lifted from the ground, wrapping me and lexi like a wet blanket. It worked kind of like an invisibility cloak. I used my light wave power to make the water take on the appearance of the area behind us. We simple parlor trick (err, sort of), but that trick of the light fooled everyone. As far as Nico knew, we might have already left. Nico walked away with a sigh back towards dinner, where I could see lights and hear faint traces of laughter. When I thought he was far enough away, I dropped the shield, completely soaking Lexi. _Dang, I really have to remember she can't stay dry._ I handed her a towel I had brought just in case. I knew I'd get an earful from percy later, but right now I was too mad to care. Lexi looked at me, a huge smile splitting her face. She only got that look when she had a plan forming in that devious little mind of hers.

"what?"

"I know how were going on this queste!"


	6. authors note

**i am so sorry, you were probably expecting a new chapter. no, i did not give up on this story, its just with school and everything (plus i lost the paper the next chap was written on) i couldnt find time to post. now that it is summer i will probably have a new chapter posted by monday. i am ****_so_**** sorry! cookie? (::)**


	7. very, very wet idea

**hey, everyone. I am soso sorry for taking so long to update, I have absolutely no excuse. I just haven't been able to focus long enough to write a chapter. but sweetoreo33's gonna kill me if I don't get this done, soooo...yeah. oh, just to clarify, Cassie in real life is an amazing artist, I only added that to bring out the feeling in that scene. anyway...review!**

"What?"

I did an excited little happy dance. "I know how we're going on this quest!" Cassie looked a little hopeful. Ordinarily, my plans worked. well, until Percy realized that I was small enough to fit in the air ducts. now we just tell people we're going to go read, and hide in the closet before they get there. "How? if we go out to follow them after curfew, the harpies will see us. If we leave before them during the day, Percy and Nico will notice that we're gone." I grinned. "Do the Pegasus thing again." confused, she lifted an arm at the lake, and the H2O-Pegasus trotted out of the water. "Um, how does this help?" I sighed. "Now make it look like me." she did so. It's really freaky staring a doppelganger in the face. when she still didn't get it, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Dude, come on. aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" **(A/N: cassie, don't hurt me, im just trying to make this funny)**

"Seriously? nothing? absolutely no lightbulb? fine, fine." I waved my hands around in the air. "Okay, so, you use your water and light thingie-" She glared at me, then sent the whole thing splashing into me. oh, well. I was already soaked. "I told you, it is not a "thingie" I bend the light waves in the water to-"

"aaand once again, nobody cares, so continuing on, you use your whatever the heck it is you do to make it look like we're in our cabins reading or something, and then you do the water shield thing to hide us while we leave camp. Tadaa! problem solved." she stared at me, blinked, then face-palmed.

"oh my god. and we didn't think of that earlier?" okay, I will admit, I _was_ enjoying this just a little. "Not to split hairs or anything, but what do you mean, we? I had to practically spell it out for you." she shot me a withering look and crossed her arms. "Says the one who couldn't even spell Dracanae."

" Hey! it's not _my _fault Greeks never learned to write things how they sounded!"

"Or, you just cant spell."

"Shut up! I _can to _spell!"

"Oh, yeah? spell hydrochloric acid."

"H-Y-D-R-O...Um..K... Nobody knows how to spell that anyway!"

"Well, I can."

"Yeah, well, there's a spider on your shoulder."

"WHAT?! get it _off!"_

She batted frantically at her shoulder. to my surprise, there actually _had_ been a spider on her shoulder. I flicked it off, it really wasn't that big, and it scampered away through the grass. she shivered an eeew-eew-eewed, hugging herself. "Yeah, it was _horrible,_" I teased, "That thing was a whole _half an inch_ _big_, for hades' sake! good thing you had you trench coat on, or it could have _tickled _you!"

she sighed tiredly. "oh, shut up."

**yeah... I know it was short, and kind of un-exciting, but sweetoreo wanted to write the escape chapter, so this was more of a filler. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Escape

**Heya, readers, this is my second time trying to type this. stupid computer..typing for 2 hours, and you randomly delete the whole thing..**

**I feel like a horrible person! soooorrryy it took so long! it was short the first try, so we had to try again, then I had no computer access, so then-**

**Cassie: lexi, just shut up and get on with the story.**

**Me: grrr. you suck.**

**Cassie: whatever.**

**Me: anyways, for the few readers who still read this story, thaaank you!**

**Cassie: hurry up!**

**Me: chill! chill! Im going! yeesh...**

**Cassie: lexi does not own percy Jackson. I do.**

**Me: No you don't!**

**Cassie: Fine, fine. Rick Riordan does. I just own Nico.**

**Me: No you DONT!**

**Cassie: yes I do! he's mine!**

**Me: okay, fine. but when this story gets deleted cause we didn't do the disclaimer right, you're typing it out again.**

**Cassie: *grumbles* fine. all rights go to Rick...**

**Me: good girl. now for those of you that read my extremely long authors note, on with the story!**

Cassie's pov

Its me again! and just to clarify: I am not afraid of spiders. Im not! randomly finding one on my shoulder like that just startled me a little. so there!

that night was one of the most awkward for me, and probably lexi, too. "Cass, im leaving." percy said. I didn't even look at him. "Cass..." he pleaded sadly. "hmph... good riddance." I mumbled from my perch on the fountain. I wiggled my toes in the water. he sighed. I heard the door slam shut. I waited a few seconds, then scurried to the window. Going... going... gone!

I grabbed a pack from under my bed and checked to make sure I had everything I would need. Canteen of Nectar, Baggie of ambrosia squares, clothes, a couple of spare knives, toothbrush(random, I know, but who packs a runaway quest pack without one?), and my teddy bear (tell anyone and I will hunt you down, pull out all your hair one strand at a time, tie you to a chair and throw you in the ocean. With an air bubble, of course.) I Put on my trench coat, sliding my knives into their hidden sheathes.(Its really handy at times.) _okay, I don't think I forgot anything.._ Okay. I snapped my fingers and formed a Cassie look alike sitting with its toes in the water, complete with trident pajamas. then I made Lexi's doppelganger(that's what she calls them, anyways.) and sent it to her cabin. Lexi still doesn't know what to call my powers. or she does, but calls them thingies just to irk me. Its really annoying to hear her call them "thingies" but I know its cause she's jealous. lexi's always been a bit self conscious because the only hades power she has is shadow traveling. even though she's awesome in a fight, shadow traveling around and around and wiping out monsters with that sword of hers, she's still a little embarrassed.

I started off. I creeped out the door, peering around for people while tuning my ears for the slightest movement. apparently, sneaking around all the times for pranks and eavesdropping tended to increase your hearing. I snuck off towards thalia's tree, making my way to a certain root and slipping under the tree. no, Im not sitting under the shade of the tree. Im actually sliding _under _the tree. Lexi, Connor, Travis, and I discovered the hideout while attempting to run and hide from some very angry prank victims. (The prank was great! We covered the Athena cabin with chocolate... funny, but not our smartest idea. Lets just say I couldn't walk on my left leg for about three weeks.) we had come running by the tree, and Mr. Graceful, Connor, was a bit too busy high fiving lexi to notice the tree root in front of his foot, thus leading to him dissapearing, thus leading us to a safe place to hide (until we went back for dinner).

Lexi was already sitting there in one of the chairs we had brought in with her back to me, sewing a black magical robber-looking suit that allowed the wearer to blend with the current surroundings for Connor. I stifled a laugh, not wanting to give away my position. Lexi is head over heels for Connor, and vice versa. She won't admit it, and neither would he, but what kind of best friends would Travis and I be if we couldn't tell? actually, pretty much everyone could tell. (don't tell her I said that) they're the Aphrodite cabin's new favorite couple since Nico and I got together.

"Come on, Lover Girl," I said after a few minutes. "Let's go."she spun around.  
"I. don't. like. CONNOR!"  
"Whatever."  
I told her to get on my back. she gave me a weird look. "Uh, cassie, what?" I rolled my eyes. "I said, get on my-"

"I _heard_ what you said, Cass," she seethed. "But why? I get that nico does that with you, And I'm flattered, but you're just not my type." stupid sarcasm.

"oh, shut up, Lexi. Its just so I have less space to cover while Im doing the water shield, so I don't pass out halfway there and get us both caught. im already getting dizzy as it is!"

"good, because I don't know what nico would have thought, cheating on him like-"

"shut up."

"yeah, yeah."

running with lexi on my back was _not_ easy, what with the copies and the lake water going at once for the past several minutes. I concentrated hard to keep everything up, but I was getting a headache, and I was starting to sweat. "hey, cant we go any faster?" lexi whispered in my ear. I scowled. "im going as...fast..as I..can, lexi...you try...doing this for..so long!" I panted angrily. "but I can shadow travel for twenty minutes!"

"not... the same...thing..lexi!" we passed the camp boundaries, and I dropped the copies. we had to stay invisible, though. last thing we needed was to get caught by the quest trio. but I couldn't hold this for too much longer. I stopped, practically dropping lexi. "yowtch! sonuvabiscuit! the freak, cassie?"

"sorry." I wheezed. "keep going, but I cant carry you anymore." she jumped to her feet, pulling me along by my wrist. "just a bit farther, Cassie..just wait till we see PNA, then we can stop for a bit." I didn't even have the energy to correct the stupid PNA crap. my head was pounding against my skull. _N__ote to self: practice power stamina when this is over. oh, I think Im gonna throw up. _the shield was starting to drip, steps were getting harder, and soon I found my arm around lexi's neck, and she had an arm around my waist, half dragging me. finally, lexi whispered, "I see them! you can drop the shield." I did so, she plopped me down beside a bush, and I vaguely noted that the quest trio had already stopped to rest.

my memory is a bit foggy from there. Im fairly certain I threw up on lexi, and I think she gave me an ambrosia square. everything went dark after that.

when I came to, I saw lexi had fallen asleep. I heard clanging metal, like swords, and I peeked over the bush to see what was going on.

oh, crap. that sure didn't take long.

I shook lexi by the shoulders. not the smartest idea, given that she sleeps with her sword. "Gaaah!" she swung wildly, almost taking my head of. I fell back, waving my arms in front of my face. "not me! not me! them!" she wiped her eyes. "Eh? wussup?"

"they're under attack!" I yelled.

**she certainly likes cliffhangers, dosent she? well, I almost left it here, but decided to do it again in my pov cause that was short and im bored.**

lexi's pov

"Go on, then."

Nico shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Lexi, come on...don't be like that." I snorted from my spot on the bed and put my hands behind my head. "Be like what?" I asked innocently. Nico ran a hand through his hair. "like.. mad." I turned my head toward him and studies his face. He looked tired, haggard. His lips were pressed into a thin line. tired, but determined nonetheless. I met his eyes. "Mad? of course Im mad. I have every right to be mad. we're as good as anyone else for this quest, and you know it! we're one of the best fighters in the camp, even chiron says so! heck, even _you _said so!" he sighed. "I know that, Lexi, its just.." he trailed off. "no, go on, its just what? why am I second rate?" he exploded. "you're not second rate, lexi! knowing you, you'd run up and kill whatever monsters we find before I even get a chance to react! that's the problem! you run straight into danger without a care! people like that die even faster than most! you.. you could get..get.."

"get hurt? I know that, nico. that's what ambrosia is for. besides, what makes you think that _I_ don't get worried about _you?_" he paused, a shocked expression on his face. "don't think that people don't care about youre well-being, Nico! you've got me, and cassie, and percy and the others! much as you fancy yourself a lone wolf, you just _aren't!_" he deflated a bit.

"Nico, you're my brother! brothers are supposed to trust they're sisters! that's why Im mad, Nico, because you don't trust me not to be careful!"

He looked away._ she's right, but.._ "Im sorry, lexi." his voice was strained. I turned my gaze to the wall. "just go, Nico." I hissed. I heard the door open, then creak slowly shut. my eyes watered. he didn't trust me. I sniffed and angrily wiped my eyes._ doesn't matter. I don't care._ I shook my head. I wasn't fooling anybody, least of all myself. I reached under my bed and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and looked left and right, and not seeing anyone tiptoed forward. my foot bumped something, and I looked down. a small package wrapped in brown paper lay in front of the door. curious, I tore it open, then winced._ ooh, that was loud.._ when nobody shouted "there! she's escaping!" I relaxed and quietly unfolded the rest. a small, black bracelet with a large white rhinestone skull sat on top of a folded piece of paper. I unfolded the letter, skimming over it quickly, then grinned.

_Lexi, I know exactly what you're about to do. good luck, girl! be careful._

_I made this bracelet myself. I was gonna give it to you later, but when_

_ I __heard Nico tell you no, I got the feeling you didn't hear him. just say_

_Κρανίο, and it'll turn into a wicked shield. say τελικού, and it'll go_

_ back into bracelet mode. don't die while you're gone, __okay?_

_we still got that prank planned for Demeter when you get __back._

_ yours in evil accomplice-ness,_

_Connor_

"Nice, connor, very Nice." I clipped it on. "Κρανίο." I whispered. the skull expanded and morphed into a sleek black shield with a white skull in the middle. "cool." Nice and light, well balanced.

"τελικού." it switched back. _this could be useful. _I blushed a little. Connor knew me so well. jewelry _and_ a weapon.

I slid through the hole in the ground, and looked around. _guess Im a little early._ oh, well. I plopped down into a black armchair, the one Nico got me for my 'welcome to hades cabin' party. _Nico...he's gonna be so pissed._ whatever, he deserved it anyways. I reached underneath the chair and picked up the half-finished camouflage suit I'd been working on for Connor. I sewed quietly for a while. Connor.. Cassie was absolutely certain that I liked connor, but I didn't.

Not even a little.

It was a nice present, that's all. something to help his pranks.

"Come on, Lover Girl," Cassie said suddenly from behind me. "Let's go." I stifled a shriek and whipped my head around so fast I was fairly certain I had whiplash.

I flushed. "I. don't. like. _CONNOR!_"

"whatever. hey, we gotta go, so get on my back." I stared. "Uh, cassie, what?" very intelligent, lexi. "I said, get on my-"

"I _heard_ what you said, Cass, But why? I get that nico does that with you, And I'm flattered, but you're just not my type." I joked. The look on her face was priceless.

"oh, shut up, Lexi. Its just so I have less space to cover while Im doing the water shield, so I don't pass out halfway there and get us both caught. Im already getting dizzy as it is!"

I gave a silly grin. "good," I drawled, "because I don't know what nico would have thought, cheating on him like-"

"shut up."

"yeah, yeah."

bounce. bounce. bounce. _dang it, Cassie.. _"hey, cant we go any faster?" she frowned, still looking straight ahead. "Im going as...fast..as I..can, lexi...you try...doing this for..so long!" she seethed. "but I can shadow travel for twenty minutes!"

"not... the same...thing..lexi!" we passed the camp boundaries, and cassie seemed a little less strained, but still looked weak. must've dropped the doppelgangers.

suddenly, without any warning at all whatsoever, she dropped me. I fell hard on my butt, yelping. "yowtch! sonuvabiscuit! the freak, cassie?"

"sorry." she panted. "keep going, but I cant carry you anymore." I jumped to my feet, pulling Cassie along by my wrist. "just a bit farther, Cassie..just wait till we see pna, then we can stop for a bit." she didn't even protest the pna. _wow..she must feel real sick.._ the shield was starting to drip, And I ended up practically carrying Cassie.

"Hey, maybe we should stop here for the night." Percy! "I see them! you can drop the shield." It splattered down all over us. I dove behind a bush out of sight so they wouldn't see us. Cassie threw up, missing me by inches. I shoved an ambrosia square in her mouth and rubbed her throat 'till she swallowed it. she slumped, out for the count.

I laid down, using my pack as a pillow. I had brought a small blanket, but it was warm out. since the PNA was deciding to stay the night, it wouldn't hurt to relax so that Cassie could have time to recuperate. _how long are we going to be able to stay hidden? How long **should** we stay hidden? just until we're to far away from camp for them to send us back.._

I was awoken violently. "Gaaah!" I swung out my sword instinctively, trying to kill whatever was trying to eat me._ No tasty demigod for you, monster! I'm no appetizer! _I heard a yelp and a thud. "Not me! not me! them!" _Cassie..? _I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Cassie was waving her hands in front of her face. "Eh? wussup?"

"They're under attack!"

**im sorry this whole thing was so short. by the way, if you were wondering, kpavio is the greek work for skull, and τελικού (not sure how to spell that in English..) means finished. longest chapter! sorry for percabeth lovers, you're gonna have to wait for another coupla chapters...maybe..**

**REVEIW!**


	9. another authors note

**Hey, just so yall know, I redid some of the other chapters. read away. I will be posting a new chapter sometime next week, probably.**

**posting new chapter next week instead if tomorrow cause im getting two teeth pulled tomorrow.. and ill be computer-less for the rest of the week. Tuesday, definetly! probably...**


	10. so much for staying hidden

**I am so sorry this took forever! every single time I tried, the story rebooted and deleted. all six times.. ah, well. this is a mix of me and Cassies writing.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

lexi's pov

"what?!"

"I said that they're under attack! we have to help them!" I woke up with a start. "Oh! Got it!" I dissaperd into darkness, speeding through a vortex like tunnel, and reappeared..

Right in front of Nico. _Aw, crap.._

"What the-!" Nico started. "No time!" I shouted.

I turned, pulling out my sword, and stabbed a dracaenae in the gut. she screamed and dissolved into gold dust. I shadow traveled behind a cyclops and sliced across His leg. he roared and turned, swiping at me. I backflipped away and reache into my crossbody, pulling out my greek fire(A good trouble maker never leaves home without a jar or two) and chucked it at the monsters head. it exploded, and the monster blew away, reduced to ashes.

I saw Cassie in a tussle with a couple empousai out of the corner of my eye, but she was holding her own. Nico looked very pissed, but was fighting some cyclops, and percy and annabeth were fighting a laistrygonian.

I turned just in time to see an dracaenae with a sword slashing down toward my face. "Waahh!"

I raised a hand. acting on pure instinct I yelled, _"Kpavio!" _

I heard a clang. opening one eye, I saw that the sword had bounced off my shield. "Kyaa!" I swung up my sword and got her in the neck. she dissolved. I looked at my shield.

_Thank god I raised the arm with the shield on it..._

I looked around. Percy and annabeth were panting, Nico had a cut on his arm, and Cassie was nervously approaching him, but all the monsters seem to be gone. I joined the group of angry looking demigods.

"Uh.." Cassie looked down sheepishly. "τελικού..." My shield shifted back. "So.. how about those monsters, huh?"

Percy sighed. "What are you guys doing here? I said no."

"Yeah, but we did say multiple times that we were going." Cassie pointed out. "So you snuck out of camp?" Nico raged. "Like you havent?"

"Uh..well.. thats not the point!"

I shrugged. "besides, in case you guys didnt notice, the prophecy specifically said 'five' not 'three'. so, this was prophecied to happen."

"Still, we said-"

"Yes, and we didnt listen. yada, yada, yada, can we skip through this and get to the part where you realize that you were being unfair, and that its too late to send us back?" Annabeth sighed. she cut off percy's next response.

"Percy.. I think she's got a point." He stared at her. she glared right back. He sighed, then shrugged. "Well, I cant really argue with Annabeth. Much as I don't like them coming, it makes sense. we're trying to fight a prophecy."

Nico huffed. "Doesn't matter! If it hadn't been for that shield, Lexi would be minus a head!" Nico stopped, and his angry expression turned confused.

'Wait.. shield? You never had a magic shield-bracelet." I swallowed. _Oh, crap. Connor, I hope you made two of these. You're gonna need it._

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, well, you see.. Connor made it for me. 'Said he had a feeling I was going."

_3.. 2.. 1.._

Nico blew up, "_What?!_" at the same time Cassie cooed, "Awww! told you!" while Annabeth pondered aloud, "I didn't know stoll could make anything but traps and stink bombs."

Percy just smiled.

Nico ran a hand through his hair. "No. No way! He _knew _you were going, and he didn't stop you? that little-!"

"Nico," I warned. He ignored me.

"I'm gonna kill him when we get back!"

"Nico!" I protested. He sniffed.

"Can I at least tell the Ares cabin that he was the one that bedazzled all their armor and put glitter in their shampoo?" He tried.

"No! That's the same as killing him! Besides, who do you think stole the glitter and bedazzling gun from Aphrodite cabin for him?" I replied.

Nico was about to say something else, but Percy cut him off. "Chill, man. Think about it. Yes, he didn't stop her, but if he hadn't given her the shield, you'd have lost her." Nico growled. "Still, he-"

"Good gods, Nico! She'd be dead if he hadn't done that!"

Nico sighed irritably, muttering something about _Judgement _and _talk to Hades _and _Field of punishment. _I nodded, satisfied he wasn't about to charge off to kill Connor.

Annabeth spoke up. "Great, now that that's settled, Its about two in the morning and we have to get up early tomorrow." On cue, Percy yawned. now that the original adrenaline rush had worn off, I suddenly felt bone tired. I could tell everybody felt the same way.

"Okay, let's go to sleep. Me and Cassie-"

"Cassie an I," Annabeth corrected. I let out an annoyed huff.

"As I was saying, _me and Cassie _brought our own sleeping bags, so you guys just go to bed and we'll set ourselves up." Cassie had already stepped away to get our bags from behind the bush.

* * *

**_late at__ night.._**

I couldn't sleep. My body felt like it was about to go into a coma, but my brain was running marathons inside my head. I was worried about Grover, and I was still wary that Nico was going to sic his skeletons on Connor.

And, as nonchalant as I may have acted, I was wondering if Nico was still mad at me. I knew life had dealt my big brother a bad card, that his sister had died when he was little. he must have felt really shaken up when that stupid Dracaenae almost killed me. Nico didn't trust a lot of people anymore, and he was pretty secluded.

He had been so shocked when he realized he had a new little sister..

_"I still think their all insane," I whispered to Cassie. We were seated around the campfire, and Chiron was talking to Mr. D- also a god, I'm told- about the new half-bloods, who we were. Cassie looked at me carefully._

_"Lexi.. If this is real.. new chance, you know? My dad might not actually be dead. we could finally fit in somewhere. No more bullies, or weirdos with only one eye following us home. we could really have a family. No more orphanage." She said quietly. I looked into the fire. 'Yeah.." I said sadly. "Family." _

_For the longest time, me and Cassie had only had each other. The orphanage mother hadn't really been nice, or the kids there. Nobody at school had liked us, we'd been picked on constantly. we were okay fighters, so we had watched each other's backs. we'd been kicked out of so many schools I had lost count. it had been us against the world, and we were inseperable. _

_A new family.. I had always thought Cassie was a sister, but.. blood family was a secret wish I had had all my life._

_"Yeah. yeah, family. besides, how are they crazy? we saw that monster, the dragon, Mr. D make a coke out of thin air." Cassie pointed out._

_"Yeah, but who are we? We haven't been 'Claimed' yet." Cassie shrugged. "Dunno, Lexi. They said soon." I suddenly realized that everybody had gone strangely quiet. they were staring at us. "What?" I snapped._

_That kid, the dark one that hadn't said anything to me, was staring at me intently, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He looked like he was about to cry. The boy, Connor Stoll, who had tried to steal my wallet and managed to get himself thrown into the canoe lake pointed over my head. I looked up and gasped._

_A dark, swirling red helmet shined over my head, already fading. Chiron looked grim. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as it disappeared completely. "Whasat mean?" _

_Connor punched me in the shoulder and grinned. "Dude!" He yelled gleefully. "Daughter of Hades!" _

_Nico made his way over to me. He knelt in front of me, studying my face. "Uh.. what are you doing?" I asked, uncomfortable.__ Nico suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly, burying his head in my shoulder. "What the-! Lemme go, weirdo!"_

_"Sister," He said quietly._

Cassie had been claimed shortly after. That was one of the best days of my life.

I heard footsteps near my sleeping bag and tensed, gripping my sword. A foot stepped into my line of vision. black converse with drawn on silver skulls. I relaxed. I knew those shoes.

"Hey," I whispered. Nico started and looked down. "Oh. Hey. Can't sleep?" I groaned quietly. "Not even close."

He allowed a small smile to creep across his face. "Neither can I. Wanna go with? I was gonna go chill somewhere else."

"Yeah," I whispered. I unzipped myself and sat up, picking up my sword and pushing myself to my feet. I followed Nico silently through the woods for a while, before he stopped at a rock. We sat.

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable. We both kind of avoided each other's eyes, shifting on the rock. Finally Nico sighed. 'Look, Lexi.. It's not that I didn't think you could manage on your own, it's just-"

"Yeah. I know. I just.. I had this feeling, like I was supposed to go on this quest. And it just made me so mad that you weren't even listening to me."

"I was listening to you!" Nico protested. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Huh, so me having to wait until Percy and Annabeth stood up for me before you even thought I could come, even though I told you four bazillion times that I had to go, is lishtening to me?" He looked away.

"Yeah.. I know. I know. Right now its obvious that you're supposed to come with us." He admitted.

"So.. you're not mad at me?" I asked tentatively. "No," He said quietly after a moment. 'No, I'm not."

I sighed in relief. "Good. Because right now we need to be a team. The unstoppable children of hades, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah. right."

I yawned. "I might be able to sleep now, Nico. I'm going back to bed."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I nodded.

I stood and made my way back to my sleeping bag. I was too tired to even notice the eerie golden eyes watching me from the dark of the night as I fell asleep.

**cassie pov**

"What?!" Said Lexi. "I said that they're under attack! We have to help them!" That woke her up. Gods, it takes monsters to get her out of bed in the morning.

"Oh! Got it!" She then shadow traveled.. right in front of Nico. _Dumbass. _

Well, there goes our cover. I ran out knives in hand and went straight for the empousai, better to fight with closer in with my knives. I saw Lexi chuck some Greek fire at the monsters. Where does she even _keep_ that stuff? there were a lot of monsters, but monsters vs. us usually ended up being us.

The battle ended fairly quickly, and when it did I nervously walked over to the group.

"uh..." I looked down, not able to look anyone in the eye, managing though to keep my cool demeanor. My friends probably wanted to kill me right about now. "τελικού..." said Lexi, sending the shield back into her bracelet. I would bet my trench coat Connor gave it to her.

"Well.. how bout them monsters, eh?" Lexi tried weakly.

Percy sighed. "What are you guys doing here? I said no." "Yeah, but we did say multiple times that we were going." I pointed out. "So you snuck out of camp?" Nico raged.

"Like you haven't?" He paused. Ha ha, win for me. "Uh.. well.. that's not the point!" Lexi shrugged. "Besides, in case you guys didn't notice, the prophecy specifically said 'five' not 'three'. so, this was prophesied to happen." Lexi said simply.

"Still, we said-"

"Yes, and we didn't listen. yada, yada, yada, can we skip through this and get to the part where you realize that you were being unfair, and that its too late to send us back?" Lexi cut in, annoyed. Leave it to lexi to be sarcastic at a time like this.

Annabeth sighed. She cut off Percy's next response. "Percy.. I think she's got a point." He stared at her. she glared right back. He sighed, then shrugged. "Well, I can't really argue with Annabeth. Much as I don't like them coming, it makes sense. we're trying to fight a prophecy."

Nico huffed. "Doesn't matter! If it hadn't been for that shield, Lexi would be minus a head!" He stopped, and his angry expression turned confused.

"Wait.. shield? You never had a magic shield-bracelet." Lexi swallowed. Oh my gods, it _was_ from Connor! SO CUTE! The look on Lexi's face was all the proof I needed!

Lexi rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, well, you see.. Connor made it for me. 'Said he had a feeling I was going."

"Awww! told you!" I said at the same time Nico yelled, Annabeth pondered on how she didn't think the Stolls could make anything but stink bombs, and Percy smiled. Nico ran a hand through his hair. "No. No way! He _knew _you were going, and he didn't stop you? that little-!"

"Nico," Lexi warned. He ignored her. He does that when he gets over-protective.

"I'm gonna kill him when we get back!"

"Nico!" Lexi protested. He sniffed.

"Can I at least tell the Ares cabin that he was the one that bedazzled all their armor and put glitter in their shampoo?" He tried.

"No! That's the same as killing him! Besides, who do you think stole the glitter and bedazzling gun from Aphrodite cabin for him?" Lexi replied. I couldn't help smirking, I remembered that raid. fun as hell when Lexi and I were basically walking away from Aphrodite kids. they didn't want to run after us, they might, Ohmigosh, break a _nail._

Nico was about to say something else, but Percy cut him off. "Chill, man. Think about it. Yes, he didn't stop her, but if he hadn't given her the shield, you'd have lost her." Nico growled. "Still, he-"

"Good gods, Nico! She'd be dead if he hadn't done that!"

Nico sighed irritably, muttering something about _Judgment _and _talk to Hades _and _Field of punishment. _I seriously doubted that Hades would actually send Connor to the fields of punishment for that.

Annabeth spoke up. "Great, now that that's settled, Its about two in the morning and we have to get up early tomorrow." On cue, Percy yawned. Everyone was tired, I could tell, and the little energy I had gotten from the fight was gone now. "Okay, let's go to sleep. Me and Cassie-" Lexi started before the grammar Nazi(Three guesses who that was) in our group corrected her. "Cassie and I!"

Lexi rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, _Me and Cassie_ brought our own sleeping bags. They're behind the bush over there." I had already walked away and grabbed the bags.

Later that night I started thinking about my first day of camp when I got claimed.

_"I think they're all insane." Lexi whispered in my ear. We were sitting around the camp fire after the best day of my life. It was a lot easier for me to believe all this than it was for Lexi, but then again I did see my mother killed by some monster, not that anyone believed me. Eventually I had stopped telling people._

_"Lexi.. If this is real.. new chance, you know? My dad might not actually be dead. we could finally fit in somewhere. No more bullies, or weirdos with only one eye following us home. we could really have a family. No more orphanage." _

_"Yeah.." Lexi said sadly. "Family." The thought honestly scared me. If I get close to too many people I'll just lose them like I lost my mother. _

_She died when I was seven, by something with red eyes and black fur. The police didn't believe me, neither did the orphanage mother, so I didn't tell anyone else, not even Lexi. _

_I actually didn't talk to Lexi till I was nine, or anyone for that matter. I didn't want to talk to anyone get close and lose them. Alone protects me. That's why I'm so quite at times, I guess. _

_"Yeah. yeah, family. besides, how are they crazy? we saw that monster, the dragon, Mr. D make a coke out of thin air." I said. "Yeah, but who are we? We haven't been 'Claimed' yet." Said Lexi. "Dunno, Lexi. They said soon." _

_Right after Lexi got claimed by Hades, I realized there was something over me. A trident made out of air. "Poseidon." Said Chiron. Percy walked up to me staring at me. "Family." He said "My Family." I agreed. _

I sighed. that was a great night. I looked in my trench coat at the picture of my mother that I always kept with me.

She was so much more beautiful than I am. She had curly brown hair, not tight curls but loose beautiful curls, and brown chocolate looking eyes. I miss her so much.

I heard Lexi and Nico talking. I smirked. I love Nico, and Lexi was practically my sister. I'm glad they get along as a family. They ended the conversation and Nico leaned over and kissed my forehead. At least I hope it was Nico. If it wasn't, Lexi has a lot of explaining to do.

I guess no one noticed the red eyes in the bush as we slept.


	11. fanfictioneers, unite!

**ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION READERS: READ NOW IF YOU WANT TO READ TOMORROW. **

**There is word of a new bill taking place, one that would end all copyright for good, and make it entirely illegal to write and post fan fiction. All you readers out there, this is very BAD. We have to stop this immedietly! Send letters, spread the word, start a freaking worldwide campaign, just do something! The current vote is five to one In favor of passing this bill! All of you who love Pokemon, digimon, Percy Jackson, anything, you would no longer be able to read fan fiction, post fan fiction, watch YouTube fan videos, watch singers on YouTube, watch or do anything that has to do with any of you favorite ANYTHING( yeah, that made sense. You know what I mean) we have to DO SOMETHING. as a writer, I violently oppose this, as it violates my right to write. Freaking Google and Bing would be half shut down, and wiki, because it has info on there that doesn't belong entirely to them! There are so many of us. United states, united kingdom, Australia, Germany, Ireland, Canada, Greece. How many of us are there? A couple billion? More? Definatly more than half of the human population! If every one of us bands against these guys and brand them with the mark of Cain, protesting, do you think that they're going to oppose us? Petitions, posters, tell your school, tell your best friend, tell your fans, tell your dog, for heavens sake, just spread the word, and as a united family of book, movie, video game, manga, anime, poetry, and writing lovers, let's all together as a people put an end to this! The SOPA bill must be stopped!**

**A world without the freedom to write fan fiction? That's when they've gone too far. Never mess with an army of authors.**


End file.
